The Sound In The Dark
by Eniwe
Summary: Fanart de l'épisode 37 de Minecraft . Jar à ma façon ! Unty [Unsterbliicher & Newtiteuf]


Hello !

On se retrouve pour un mini-OS totalement surprise et imprévu !

C'est mon « fanart » pour l'épisode 37 de Minecraft . Jar mais par écrit parce que je trouvais ça rigolo, principalement.

 **Disclaimers** : Fanfiction Unty (je me refuserais TOUJOURS de dire Unstiteuf ou Newbliicher en fait) donc comprenant les youtubers Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf. Évidemment, je n'oserais jamais impliquer qu'ils sont réellement ensemble dans la vraie vie ou sur la possible sexualité des deux (surtout de Monsieur Bliicher). Donc, si mes fanfics les dérangent, je les supprimerais évidemment.

Un beusou à Jay McFlaps pour la correction !

* * *

Unster serrait fermement la couverture entre ses mains, ses jointures devenant blanches à force de la pression qu'il exerçait dessus. A côté de lui, Newtiteuf, son petit-ami, dormait paisiblement, un bras nonchalamment placé en travers du torse d'Unster, le serrant doucement contre son corps.

Et son copain se demandait comment il pouvait continuer de dormir en le tenant, alors qu'il tremblait plus que le vibromasseur d'une quadragénaire célibataire et nymphomane.

Il se tourna doucement vers Newtiteuf et enfuit sa tête dans son cou, tentant de se calmer en respirant la douce odeur de son partenaire. Mais un autre bruit se fit entendre et il serra un peu plus son partenaire avec un sursaut.

« Ntyyy..., murmura-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante. »

Son partenaire ne réagit absolument pas donc il recommença son appel, cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Newtiteuf réagit enfin, laissant échapper un petit grognement et chuchota, d'une voix toute endormie :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Unster ?

Il y a des bruits de pas venant d'en dessous de la mezzanine..., souffla le redstoner. »

Nt ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder Unster qui s'était éloigné de lui légèrement, recevant un regard paniqué.

« Unster..., grogna Nt, prêt à l'engueuler de l'avoir réveillé pour des brouilles.

Mais Nt, je te jure !, le coupa-t-il. »

Le dresseur pokémon ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre mais des bruits s'élevèrent réellement du coin de la fiole situé en contre-bas.

Unster faillit hurler « Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison ! » en voyant le regard surpris auquel il eut droit mais il se retint à temps, avant de prévenir l'intrus qu'ils étaient belle et bien réveillés – évidemment, si il ne les avait pas entendu avant, ce dont il doutait quand même.

« Unster..., l'interpella Nt, tu crois que c'est quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, lui indiquant qu'il ne savait pas. Puis, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe qu'il ne devait pas parler. Puis, avec de grands gestes de bras, il essaya de faire comprendre quelque chose à Nt qui le regardait, totalement confus. Ce fut seulement quand il pointa frénétiquement ses deux index en direction du sol que Nt comprit enfin : il voulait qu'ils aillent tous les deux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Nt se leva du lit, enfilant rapidement ses habits – et Unster, bien que paniqué par la situation, en avait bien évidemment profiter pour le mater – avant de tendre ceux de son petit-ami à celui-ci. Il s'habilla également prestement de sa tenue noire aux inscriptions dorées et rouges et ils descendirent doucement de l'échelle en bois, le plus discrètement possible.

Nt prit doucement la main d'Unster pour le guider par le côté gauche du pilier de la mezzanine et ce geste rassura Unster alors qu'il serrait la paume dans la sienne. Nt se tourna vers lui et compta avec ses doigts.

« 1... »

Unster se rapprocha de lui pour se coller à son dos.

« 2... »

Ils plièrent tous les deux leurs genoux, se préparant à sauter sur l'intrus.

« 3... »

Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux avec un grand cri plus ou moins viril – surtout moins, soyons honnête.

Mais ils se figèrent tous les deux brusquement en voyant les deux grands yeux noirs de la chose qui avait causé tout ce bruit et qui avait effrayé les deux amants.

« Putain..., ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Nt. »

Unster se frotta doucement les yeux avec une seule main, exaspéré et Nt se tourna vers lui, un peu en colère.

« Tu m'as réveillé pour un GOLEM DE NEIGE ? »

* * *

Voilà, j'ai pensé que le Golem de Neige enfermé par les pistons aurait put s'échapper et ce serait lui qui aurait causé les bruits de pas.

Première fois que je fais ça et ça m'a plutôt amusé (même si au final, le résultat n'est pas des plus satisfaisant).

J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu !

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


End file.
